アンハッピーリフレイン (Unhappy Refrain)-Vocaloid Eight Oneshot
by SHiVer in the rain
Summary: RinxLen if you squint.


**Unhappy Refrain- Vocaloid 8 Oneshot**

All eight were in an old abandoned warehouse; its contents were only eight microphones, two electric guitars, and a set of drums, a keyboard and countless empty crates of all sizes with assorted items within.

Miku sat on a rather enormous crate, a rifle and a telecaster in hand as she expressed her displeasure.

"Shotgun and a Telecaster; words aligned, how unhappy.  
All alone in the city, you hate the sound of a gunshot, don't you?"

Rin smiled deviously as Len's head rested on her lap, both on another smaller crate.

"The sound of my singing breaking apart, it wasted so much of my time.  
With you falling in my hands, I cannot dare let you go." Rin said, cradling Len's head.

"One-man live performance was a hit!" A pre-recorded generic voice exclaimed.

"In my head, it's just like a girly comic book.  
Now that the ammo has run out, there's the chance to turn ourselves around." Meiko said in her middle school fired blanks with the Howa Type 89 in her hands as she sat on an even smaller crate.

"Everything's working greatly to our convenience as our finicky selves pick them one by one.  
To our once indecent selves, I bid bye-bye, so now should I welcome all that is to come?" Gumi sang the bridge, wielding a wired microphone in one hand as she stared hard, her goggles unusually red.

"Getting dizzy just be looking for mistakes." Miku and Rin harmonized.

"Turning 'round and 'round to teach myself how to take it back." Meiko and Gumi harmonized as well.

"I'm not missing anything, not anymore, not anymore.  
Really? Really, really?" All four sang.

"If you say that it is, then is it lucky?  
Spinning 'round and 'round in a 39 second loop.  
If I see what I should see, then is that happy?  
I don't understand what should be understood!

The sounds keep echoing here and there,  
and I cannot tell where it began or if it will end.  
Those words, those words, they didn't mean a thing!  
But it seems like we both didn't understand it anyway." All four sang the chorus.

"Beyond the screen, it falls,  
The upside-down girl's adulterated world." Rin whispered.

"Shotgun and a Telecaster; at a loss for words, it's quite unlucky.  
With wounds all over the body, Game Over.  
Does it give you that remarkably unpleasant feeling when you look?" Luka said, mirroring her counterpart.

"I tripped, giving up on my "one more time".  
Making all these mistakes as I keep on rolling, all I could do was laugh it all off." Len mirrored his counterpart's performance as he stroked Rin's cheek.

"One-man live performance was a hit, it all got sentimental after the festival.  
Everyone agreed to disband, so whaddya say we both turn around?" Kaito mirrored his counterpart's actions.

"My singing voice broke apart, wavering within the ticking time.  
You finally fall within my grasp. Hey, how are you feeling now, huh?" Gakupo mirrored Gumi.

"Bad dreams continue haunting me.  
Don't you dare forget the fate of the mistakes you've made.  
You just reap what you sow. You receive, you receive.  
"No more."  
Really? Really?

How could you say that it is happy?  
Waking up at 4am with lost and hollow eyes.  
To where I'll arrive next, would it be happy there?  
I just wish that I wasn't so tired.

This is what it means to be happy,  
Falling on the asphalt without seeing the very end.  
Breaking and crumbling into nothing,  
Only the sight of you is holding me back.

If you say that it is, then is that happy?  
Spinning 'round and 'round in a 39 second loop.  
If this is what I see, is that lucky?  
It's weird that I find it not rewarding.

The sounds keep echoing here and there,  
and I cannot tell where it began or if it will end.  
Those words, those words, they didn't mean a thing!  
But it seems like we both didn't understand it anyway." All four cried out.

"Beyond the screen, it falls,  
The upside-down girl's adulterated world.  
So this is...?" Len did not continue, as all eight watched a humanoid slowly close her eyes, falling into eternal sleep.

Lyrics taken from .


End file.
